La historia de Cake
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Cake cuenta su historia en un diario. Mi primer One-Shoot! (Fiolee)


**Hola! este es mi primer One-Shoot y se trata sobre... bueno...pues el titulo lo dice todo ;) bueno, espero & les guste, nos leemos abajo :3 (dedicado especialmente a Angy Fernandez)**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (si me perteneciera, la PF y la DP no existirian jajaja)**

**La historia de Cake **

-_Muy bien... empecemos... soy Cake, una gata magica, vivo en Aaa y soy heroina de la misma junto con mi hermana menor Fionna, la humana... y esta es mi historia._

_Mis padres se llamaban Marck y Jessy, ellos tambien vivian aqui en Aaa, cuando yo era cachorra mis padres encontraron una bebe con un lindo gorrito de conejo en una calabaza. Ellos la llamaron Fionna. Mi hermana recien nacida Jaqueline era la unica bebe en nustra casa en ese momento... pero cuando llego Fionna todo se puso de cabeza, tener 2 bebes en la casa era lindo pero costaba mucho cuidarlas y mantenerlas, mas si a una e ella no sabiamos como cuidarla!. Pero lo logramos, fueron 6 años en los que todo se puso de cabeza pero luego todo se volvio calma, las 3 ya estabamos grandecitas y sabiamos cuidarnos solas. En lo personal estaba mas con Fionna, claro que ella era la menor y era mi responsabilidad cuidarla, pero nos llevabamos bastante bien. A las 2 nos encantaba pelear, defender inocentes y tener aventuras, Fionna era especialmente buena con la esgrima y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y yo... bueno yo tenia poderes magicos, yo podia cambiar de forma, encogerme, estirarme, crecer hasta alcanzar una forma gigantesca y crear diferentes formas con mi cuerpo._

_Ese año mis padres estaban muy complicados con la escaces de comida y un dia tuvieron que irse muy lejos para conseguirla... pero nunca volvieron. Los asaltaron en el camino y les robaron para quitarles lo que nos traian pero... no fue lo unico que se llevaron, tambien se los llevaron a ellos. _

_Ya habian pasado 6 años desde que mis padres no estaban, Fionna y yo juramos ese dia que seriamos heroinas y no dejariamos que eso volviera a pasar y desde entonces eso no habia pasado. Yo me habia ido a vivir con Fionna a un arbol y habiamos hecho una casa alli, mientras que Jaqueline se habia ido a vivir con unos tios nuestros. Yo estaba de novia con Lord Monochromicorn, el corcel del Dulce Principe, mientras que Fionna... pues digamos que a ella se le endulza el corazon cada vez que ve al monarca del Dulce Reino. Yo por mi lado odiaba que Fi fuera mejor amiga del dienton chupasangre de Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro, despues de que nos desalojo y la tomo a ella como lacaya. No es que tuviera algo contra su raza, es solo que no me daba buena espina... igual luego corprendi que mi miedo estaba bazado en la ignorancia._

_Pasaron 2 años en los que pasaron muchas cosas... Fi estaba de novia con el Principe Flama, principe del Reino del Fuego, porfin habia olvidado al Dulce Principe y habia continuado con su vida. Yo... bueno, yo tenia mis asuntos... me habia casado y estaba embarazada de cachorritos mitad gato-unicornio. Fionna y yo nos enfrentamos a muchos enemigos muy fuertes y poderosos salvandole el trasero a la tierra de Aaa incontables veces, entre esos enemigos se encontraba el litch, un ser putrefacto con cara de esqueleto que, la verdad Fi le dio sus pataditas bien dadas, ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer. Luego encontro a su hermano perdido Finn, un humano de su misma edad aunque era mas petiso que ella. Su hermano Jake al principio no me cayo nada bien... pues era un perro, pero luego ambos tuvimos que aceptar que tambien eramos hermanos y que teniamos que llevarnos bien._

_Fi tenia 16 años cuando le explique lo de los "15 niveles", espere a que ella estuviera soltera o a que fuera mas madura como para comprenderlo, en mi caso fueron las 2. Fi habia terminado con el PF yyy... bueno ya estaba bastante grande como para entenderlo. Jajaja... nunca olvidare la cara que puso cuando se lo dije, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos y su boca no se movia para nada, luego de que yo terminara de explicarle me despedi para ir a casa con mis hijos (son 4 :D) y que ella pudiera reflexionar sobre el tema. Al otro dia cuando volvi... Ella estaba igual! no se habia movido para nada y solo estaba abrazada a sus rodillas mirando el suelo. Tardo 3 semanas en volver a salir de casa, y se sonrroaba muchisimo al ver al DP o a Marshall._

_Hoy es el dia de su boda... al final el que robo su corazon fue Marshall, el ahora me cae muy bien, ya no me asusta como antes y la verdad no hubiera podido haber pedido alguien mejor para mi hermanita. Yo se que el la cuidara bien y estara con ella... estoy tan feliz! Marceline, la prima de Marshall y la novia de Finn es una de las madrinas, yo, claro esta, soy otra y Arcoiris, la novia de Jake tambien es madrina. Finn y Jake terminaron siendo padrinos junto con Mono, Jake se ve muy raro con traje devo decir... pero se ve bien. Yo por otro lado odio mi vestido, no me gusta usarlo aunque todos me dicen que me veo bien, pienzo que lo dicen nomas porque no me quieren hacer sentir mal. Veo tu anillo en tu dedo... wooow pareciera que cambia de color entre rojo y azul como los ojos tuyos y de Marshall. Es el anillo mas hermoso que se ha visto jamas, y brilla tanto como tus ojos cuando pienzan en Marshall..._

_~Fionna, hoy es el dia de tu boda, y te he hecho este diario para contarte todo lo que he vivido contigo, para que me recuerdes cuando yo no este... para que sepas cuanto te amo hermanita del alma.~_

_~Con todo mi amor... Cake, la gata, heroina de Aaa, hermana de Fionna, la humana._

_**Nunca me olvides... te quiero~**_

**Hola a todos, en este momento estoy llorando :') perdon, pero la verdad no me puedo contener... es que es taaan tierno! y como siempre digo "siempre lloro en las bodas" :3 espero que les haya gustado y que les haya endulzado el momento 3**

**Este es mi primer One-Shoot y termina aqui... bye!**


End file.
